På Löjlig Mark
by biowon
Summary: Steven Seagal måste stoppa det onda företaget Terroil, och hämnas sin mördade familj... Rankad N för Nonsens


På löjlig mark

Eller= Okey grabbar, nu försöker vi göra ett bra filmmanuskript

By Erik Gullback

Allt innehåll © Erik Gullback, 2008, förutom Steven Seagal, som är © och ® sig själv. Som en parodi har jag rätt att göra skoj av honom och hans urusla filmer.

Steven Seagal var en lycklig man. Han bodde i Alaska med sin fru och unge son. Deras hus var en trivsam igloo, för Steven var halv-inuit. På dagarna arbetade han som säkerhetsansvarig på ett stort oljeföretag, Terroil. En dag så började en oljeplattform brinna. Steven blev beordrad att spränga den, för en explosion snor allt syre från elden så att den slocknar. Steven blev misstänksam på utrustningen som användes på oljeplattformen innan den började brinna, så han såg efter vad som hade använts. Han upptäckte att utrustningen var skadad och att Terroil hade använt den med avsikten att plattformen skulle gå sönder, så att de kunde casha in på sin feta försäkring. Steven blev väldigt arg, för många människor hade dött, ännu fler låg på sjukhuset och massor av olja hade läckt ut i havet på grund av att den infernaliska plattformen hade gått sönder. Just då kom dock företagets chef, Pipeline Jones, följd av sin vän, Bonebreak Ramsay och en hop advokater. En advokat sa "du kommer, som säkerhetsansvarig, få förklara dig." Steven sa "Pipeline, vad är detta?" Bonebreak svarade "vi har anledning att tro att du misslyckades med att hålla plattformen säker nog, om detta är sant kommer du att få betala skadest-" Steven avbröt honom och sa "skitsnack, jag vet om att ni använde undermålig utrustning på plattformen, jag går till polisen med detta!" Han gick iväg. Pipeline Jones talade till Bonebreak Ramsay "följ efter honom. Se till att han. . . Försvinner. Hans familj också." Bonebreak nickade och följde efter.

Inom kort var de båda ute i ödelandet och körde efter vägen i varsin bil. Steven märkte att han var förföljd så han drog i en växel till och ökade farten. Bonebreak gjorde detsamma och ämnade preja Stevens bil in i skogen. Stevens bil fick tillfälligt motorstopp, vilket gav Ramsay tillräckligt med tid för att knuffa Steven in i skogen. Stevens bil träffade ett träd cirka tjugo meter från vägen. Krockkuddarna utlöstes, och Steven svimmade. Bonebreak tog fram en dynamitgubbe, gick fram till Stevens bil, öppnade förardörren, tände på och lade den i knäet på Steven. "Adjöss, Steven." sa han, gick till sin bil och körde iväg.

Föga visste han att stubinen hade ramlat av och brann harmlöst på marken. Efter en timme vaknade Steven, såg en bild på sig själv, sin fru och son som han hade på instrumentbrädan, och kom ihåg sin familj. Han började springa hem så fort han kunde. De var säkert i fara. Han hittade en cykel, och med den kom han snabbt fram. Hans igloo var bortsmält, och i de vattniga ruinerna såg han de brända kropparna som hans fru och son hade lämnat efter sig. Ord kan inte beskriva sorgen, smärtan och ilskan som han kände. Han spillde en tår och svor att de giriga människorna på Terroil skulle betala, varpå han tog sig till sin vapengömma. Där hämtade han en hagelbössa, MP5, en påse med handgranater, FIM-92 Stinger, tio micro-Uzis och tillräckligt med C-4 för att sänka hela italienska halvön. Miljöförstörelse och råodlat mord kan ju göra vemsomhelst sur. Han lastade allting i en Humvee och plockade ner sitt katana-svärd från en kudde i mitten av dödsfabriken. Detta tog han i en slida som han hängde runt bältet, varpå han hoppade i sin Humvee och körde mot Terroils huvudkontor.

Han körde rätt igenom huvudporten, halshögg vakterna och sprängde oljelastbilarna. Nu skickade Pipeline Jones in sina legoknektar, som genast slaktades av Stevens många micro-Uzis. En armada av helikoptrar, beväpnade med miniguns, anlände till slagfältet. Stevens FIM-92 Stinger, som är väl lämpad mot luftmål, gjorde stålfärs av helikoptrarna. Nu stormade Steven huvudbyggnaden med en Uzi i ena handen och sin MP5 i andra. Han massakrerade sin väg till taket, där Pipeline Jones och Bonebreak Ramsay gjorde sig redo för att fly medelst helikopter. "PIPELINE! Din tid som miljöbov är över!" skrek Steven när han mejade ner skurkar med sin hagelbössa. "Du dör här och nu, Seagal!" skrek Bonebreak tillbaka och besvarade elden med sin AK 47:a. Just då kom helikoptern. Den hovrade ovanför landningsplatsen innan Steven sköt en kula i pilotens huvud. Helikoptern flög vilt iväg och kraschade i en pipeline. Bonebreak stormade Stevens position, en attack som misslyckades då Ramsay flög ner från tornet med tvåhundra hagelbitar i huvudet. Nu var det bara Steven och Pipeline kvar. "Jag kan ge dig pengar, jag kan göra dig rik, bara, skona mig!" bad Pipeline. Steven knöt fast honom med rep mot ett räcke. "Du dödar för många för det." sa Steven och hällde allt explosivt han hade kvar på Pipeline. "Du dödar havet, du dödar människor, du dödade min familj." Steven tog en distansdetonerare, tog hissen ner och gick lugnt därifrån medan allt exploderade bakom hans rygg.

Slut

Borttagna scener

Delarna som helt enkelt inte fick plats i originalet (vilket betyder att deadlinen närmade sig för snabbt, nu är detta dock en specialutgåva så jag kan sätta in dem) eller inte passade in av olika anledningar.

Epilogscenen

Denna scen var tänkt som en avslutning på hela historien, en parodi på avslutningen av Steven Seagals film "På dödlig mark" från 1994 (författarens fotnot: egentligen är denna hela berättelse en parodi på huvudsakligen "På dödlig mark", dock inte enbart. . . Bara huvudsakligen).

Efter Stevens dåd gick han till inuiternas höga råd, och bad om att få hålla ett tal om miljön. Trots Stevens minst sagt våldsamma utbrott störde polisen honom inte, för i Alaska finns det inga lagar eller poliser (författarens fotnot: detta var innan jag bestämde mig för att Steven var på väg till polisen när Bonebreak Ramsay prejade in honom i skogen, dödade hans familj och Steven bestämde sig för att ta lagen i egna händer, med spektakulära resultat. Du kan dock ta bort delen om att Alaska är en laglös stat och betrakta det som officiell kanon). Steven talade till ett femtiotal inuithövdingar (läs: gamla gråhåriga gubbar) som lyssnade med fejkat intresse. Seagal talade om hur uråldrig förbränningsmotorn är, hur stort behovet för ett bättre bränsle är och ändlöst klagande över hur lortig jorden är, hur den kommer att bli obeboelig och så förorenad att inte ens kackerlackor kommer att kunna bo på den. Dessvärre blev de flesta inuiter så otroligt uttråkade att de stack tolv timmar innan Steven var klar (författarens fotnot: "dessvärre" är nog fel ord att använda, med tanke på att inuiterna tänkte skalpera Steven för att ha slösat på deras tid när han var klar. Steven skulle säkert ha gjort motstånd, men inuiter speciellt och Amerikas ursprungs-befolkning i allmänhet är så kick-ass i strid att han skulle ha förlorat ändå). När gryningen steg så var dock det äntligen slut och Steven ställde den traditionella frågan om någon ville ställa en fråga, varpå en ensam trött hövding höjde sin hand. "Ja? Du i hörnet." sa Steven. "Varför spenderade du nära tretton timmar med att upplysa oss om saker vi redan vet?" En pinsam tystnad följde.

Slut

"Pocahontas och John Rolf"-scenen

Detta är egentligen inte en enda scen utan en samling av diverse idéer som skulle utöka Steven relationer med inuiterna (författarens fotnot: och för att göra mig själv skyldig för att stereotypifiera inuiterna). Ett romantiskt förhållande med en inuitisk kvinna (författarens fotnot: hövdingens dotter, ingalunda!) verkade som ett bra sätt att göra just det, vilket förklarar titeln. Med tiden bestämde jag mig dock för att Steven skulle ha en fru och son för att ge hela hämndhistorien trycket det behövde och övergav idén om att Steven skulle komma ut i ingenstans och stöta på en stam som accepterade honom som medlem. En annan anledning var att jag inte kunde komma på en bra anledning för att Steven skulle irra ute i ingenstans, sårad och nära döden, under en vild snöstorm.

Så nu irrade Steven omkring i ingenmansland under en häftig snöstorm, sårad och nära döden (författarens fotnot: som om Steven är dödlig!). Han kollapsade, trött och hungrig (och bara lite euforisk från den allvarliga blodförlusten). Inom kort kom som på beställning en hundsläde, styrd av en vänlig själ som lade Steven på släden och körde iväg.

Steven vaknade upp. Han visste inte var han var, men det såg ut som den djurskinnförsedda insidan på ett inuittält (som det också var). Han märkte att han låg på en bekväm hög med djurhudar, och att han iakttogs av en kvinna. "Var är jag?" frågade Steven. "I säkerhet." sa kvinnan med en len röst. "Jag hittade dig i snöstormen och tog dig till min far. Han är en kunnig medicinman." Steven reste sig lite lätt från "sängen", och sa "Du?" "Ja." Hennes ögon glänste i ljuset från en fotogenlampa. Steven reste sig ytterligare, men drabbades av en hemsk ryggsmärta. "Vila nu och ligg ner." sa kvinnan, tog tag om hans axlar och förde ner honom i "sängen". Snart kom kvinnans fader, och under tiden så lärde sig Steven inte bara sig kvinnans namn (Påkamontas) utan även att Påkamontas far inte bara var medicinman, utan även hövding (vars namn var Pokerwathan, ledare för Schiwa-huanig´atol-anivaschikauva´le-antiva-stammen). Med tiden kom Stevens krafter tillbaka till honom, och han blev en accepterad stammedlem. En dag kom dock tiden då Steven var tvungen att stoppa Pipeline Jones och hans planer på att tjäna pengar på miljöns bekostnad.

"Jag lovar att stoppa Pipeline Jones och hans planer på att tjäna pengar på miljöns bekostnad." sa Steven. Pokerwathan mumlade något på indianska till sin dotter, som översatte: "För omväxlings skull kommer den vita mannen få sin rumpa smiskad rejält. Gå och hjälp miljön genom att göra det som du gör bäst. När du är klar, kom gärna tillbaka; vi kommer att erbjuda dig skydd, och vi skulle behöva någon som dig." Steven nickade och tog sig iväg på sin lånade hundsläde.

Bugh Falmer-scenen

Från början var det tänkt att Steven skulle ha en vän, Bugh, som dog en brutal död i Bonebreaks sadistiska vård. Bugh var tänkt som den som tipsade Steven om att utrustningen var dålig, och skulle därför dö. Denna idé skrotades då hela scenen blev "för våldsam" (författarens fotnot: som om Stevens attack mot Terroils huvudkontor inte var våldsam!) och det hela kändes inte bra nog.

Bugh satt vid sin dator i sitt hus, en liten timmerstuga ute i ingenstans. Han kollade upp hur det var ställt med materialet som hade använts på oljeplattformen, och kunde bekräfta att den var undermålig, precis som han sa till sin kompis Steven. Plötsligt ringde dörrklockan och Bonebreak Ramsay gick in. "Hejsan Bugh, din gamle rövare!" ropade han och gick in till datarummet (Bugh hann knappt stänga ner porrsajten). Han ansträngde sig för att verka som Bughs vän. "Jag hörde att du hade talat med Steven om lite, ska vi säga, känslig information." Han tittade på skärmen och förstod att Bugh visste om utrustningen. "Det stämmer, jag vet allt om utrustningen som användes på plattformen, och tro inte att du kan hålla tyst på mig!" Bugh satte sig upp från stolen och försökte gå iväg, men Bonebreak tog tag i honom och satte ner honom i stolen igen. "Men, gamle kompis, vart ska du gå? Jag trodde att vi skulle kunna ha lite, " Bonebreak tog tag i en hammare som låg och skräpade, "kul!" skrek han samtidigt som han slog Bugh i huvudet med denna. Sedan knöt han fast Bugh i stolen medan han var groggy. "Nå, vi hade ju en trevlig liten vänskap, eller hur? Men sen bröt du den när du skvallrade till Steven om en hemlighet. Jag vet att du vet var han är, så berätta nu, var är han?" Bugh spottade Bonebreak i ansiktet. "Du skulle inte ha gjort sådär." sa Bonebreak, torkade sig med skjortärmen och tog fram hammaren. "Så, nu ska du berätta allt jag vill veta. För varje gång du svarar fel ryker ett finger (författarens fotnot: nu ska du veta att de faktiskt inte gick av, bara det att benen blev krossade och omöjliga att använda.). Så nu frågar jag igen, var är Steven?" Bugh tittade på honom med en sur min. "Getknullare." sa han helt lugnt. "Fel svar." Bonebreak tog Bughs högerhand, pressade tummen mot ett bord och slog på den med all sin kraft. Bugh skrek högt av smärta. "Var är Steven!?" skrek Bonebreak. "Jag vet inte!" "Fel svar igen!" Så slog han på pekfingret med hammaren. "Nå!?" Bugh led av svåra smärtor men sa ingenting. Bang, ett till finger var borta. "Jag säger ingenting!" skrek Bugh. Nu blev Bonebreak riktigt arg och tog fram en älgstudsare som Bugh hade hängande på väggen som dekorering. Han laddade den och riktade mot Bughs huvud. "Det här är din sista chans. Berätta var Steven är eller dö." Återigen spottade Bugh på Bonebreak. "Du svarade just fel för sista gången." Han kramade åt avtryckaren och formade Bughs huvud till en rörig mix av blod, vatten, hjärnmassa och benfragment som flög åt alla håll.


End file.
